A stray dog to be loathed
by Kibbit
Summary: Kio is working late at the Benbow Inn one night by herself with exception of B.E.N. being there, and she meets a familiar face that Kio doesn't even know.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic besides Kio. She belongs to me and me alone. The idea for this short fanfic was courtesy of Coneflower Adams's story.  
  
--  
  
Night at the Benbow was calm again, not much happening at all. A few customers coming in and all, but usually to rent rooms. Kio was left alone this night to run the Inn; Mrs. Hawkins had went out to run an important errand and she had no clue where Jim was. She suspected him to be at the Inn still, but she couldn't find him – then again she had never gone looking for him. Well it didn't matter; it was getting late and they would be closing up soon anyways. Well, B.E.N. was there and that was company enough she supposed. Kio had to endure his ramblings though. Sometimes she would hear him go on about taking out three, no, six pirates at an Inn just like this place, and of course would roll her eyes and just stop listening to the robot.  
A bit later there were more customers, mainly there for rest, but some choosing to stick around eating, listening to B.E.N. go on about how wonderful their trip to Treasure Planet was.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Kimmy was there too, right Kimmy?" B.E.N. said pointing to Kio who was staring off into space.  
"Hm? Oh, yes I was there," she said, wondering why he had asked since she was not paying attention to him at all. Mainly there were small children 'ooing and awing' as they listened to B.E.N. . The door opened, rattling little bells that Kio had hung there to the door for the holiday – it was near Christmas, so Kio had decorated a bit. Even though it was only the beginning of December. As the door opened, the bells tinkled together, and the door was creaking its way open against the cold outside, a rather tall man entered the Inn. Kio noticed that he looked like a spacer, dressed as he was.  
"Good evening sir, are you here for a room?" Kio asked politely bowing. She had been taught that a while ago, finding out that her ancient name had originated in Japan, thousands of years ago, she had decided to study the culture a bit.  
"No," the man said gruffly walking right by her and taking a seat at one of the many tables there. Kio followed him there.  
"Here for something to eat?" she asked cheerfully. The man who was there obviously found Kio to be irritating and just all around annoying. Especially how she was acting so happily – probably hunting for a large tip.  
"Whatever," he muttered, trying to get Kio to leave him alone. "Just get me a drink. I don't care which kind."  
"May I suggest green tea? You look awful," she suggested.  
"I didn't ask for your opinion on my welfare. Whatever, green tea, whatever that is..." he muttered under his breath, placing a hand to his forehead in sheer frustration. Kio quickly left to brew a batch since B.E.N. didn't know what it was either.  
"An ancient tea. It originated from Japan and is very soothing and healthy," she explained to B.E.N. as it boiled. As soon as it finished brewing Kio served it and took it to the man at the table. He didn't drink it all – instead just sat there, staring at the staircase and railing. He looked so upset, almost like he was going to start crying in silence. Kio left him alone for the mean time and went to serve new customers. B.E.N. began again reciting the Treasure Planet epic near the table of the strange man, but he was focusing on the children there who had recently come it. He had a way of getting most anyone to listen, and the man was no exception. He was listening, but not expressing any emotion to the tale at all. There weren't many orders from the customers now, so Kio had a quick break, pulling up a chair near B.E.N. and listening to him tell the tale. The man was still sitting there, looking upset, but other than that not doing anything else.  
"I was then stranded! All alone with no one there! They left me alone in the cold harsh world of Treasure Planet! Flint had even taken mind away from me! And then, hundreds of years later, two young carbon based lifeforms had come to save me at last! Kio over here was one of them," B.E.N. said, pointed to the waitress sitting behind him. She smiled in return as the ones who were listening to B.E.N. perked up and stared in awe for a moment or two, "And the other one was Jim Hawkins!" B.E.N. said. The man at the table looked up in startle, knocking over the tea which was going cold now all over the table and it shattered on the ground. Silence engulfed the Inn. Kio apologized of how the robot had startled him and went to go clean up the mess.  
"As I was saying!" B.E.N. started again, "Jimmy and Kimmy had come to rescue me at long last! We went on through the planet and went looking for a ship called, the RLS Legacy! We found it and Jim found some silly little map. Seemed to really like it though! So then we left, after I disabled the laser cannons of course, and went back to my place for a rest and all..." B.E.N. said. Kio had finished cleaning the floor and went to go put the dish rag in a pile of others that needed washing. She came back out, but instead didn't go up to her seat. She stayed behind and watched the man. He reacted each time B.E.N. remarked about Jim. It was so odd, who could he be and what was his connection with Jim?  
"There were seven seconds left! Time was running out! But just as we began to lose hope, Jim rocketed out from the gap in the exploding planet and flew on the surfboard, hit the switch, and BOOM!" B.E.N. exclaimed. "The planet had exploded, but we made out in time! All thanks to the bravery of Jimmy," he finished. Kio noticed the man was nearly shaking, but he still looked angry. She had also noticed Jim coming down from his room upstairs, but as soon as he saw the man sitting there he froze and just stood where he wasn't seen. Kio raised an eyebrow. The man left the Inn after B.E.N. was finished with telling the epic. Jim finished coming down the stairs once the man was gone. Kio ran to greet him.  
"Jim, I saw you staring at that guy and you looked frightened. Who was he?" she asked him. He looked away, sorrow filling his eyes. He gave in and told Kio.  
"My father," he muttered. Kio nodded, understanding.  
"He doesn't come back much, does he?" She asked and Jim shook his head.  
"Never."  
"He probably wandered back like how a runaway dog will. Leaves it's home and will come back once or twice, but if unwanted, will leave without a word. I'm sorry," Kio said and went to collect dishes lying upon tables that customers had left alone. There were many things left unsaid, but B.E.N.'s reciting must have covered most and left Leland feeling like the dog that he was. 


End file.
